bear_necessitiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bear Necessities
Bear Necessities Bear Necessities is a social clan that was created to offer a home to like minded people as well as the other necessities of a great clan, such as fun and friendship. We do a little of everything, be it skilling, bossing, or the occasional minigame. We also host weekly events. We have no requirements to join! We just ask you read our rules :) Guests are welcome to join our chat! Clan Rules General Rules: * Be polite and respectful to each other. There are no requirements to join BN, as such we are a very mixed clan. * - We put a lot of emphasis on being considerate and respecting each other and we like this to be reflected in our clan chat. As such we allow swearing. However ask that it is not excessive and if anyone is offended by something said that the conversation is dropped. * All Jagex rules apply. * Keep drama out of cc. * Do not give me reason to create more rules. TeamSpeak * We have a TeamSpeak server for the clan that anyone is free to use. For the details ask an admin or log into rs website and there is a forum post on our clan page. Also there is a forum on this website. Offsite * We have a clan website that we use for keeping in touch, sharing info, ideas and tips, posting screenies and having more completions and events. * The same general rules apply to the website as well. * This website is where you will find all the info you need about our members, upcoming events, changes to the clan and much more. Clan Ranks New members go through a 2 week trial. During this time both you and the staff can get a feel to how well you fit. If you feel like we are not quite what you are looking for you can leave with no hard feelings. We reserve the right to remove you from the clan before the end of the trial period for any reason. After the two weeks are up you get the rank of Lieutenant and are a full member * Recruit - starting rank * Corporal - After being in the clan for 1 week, this rank shows that you can cap in the Citadel * Sergeant - Trial members who have capped Full Members The only way to loose a rank is if you receive a second warning or if you choose to give up your rank. Both will be talked through with an owner. * Lieutenant - After passing the trial, members earn this rank * Captain - earned through participation in or hosting clan events, activeness in cc forum or offsite * General - ^ but to a greater degree Staff Members Admin ranks require responsibility and trust and as such are only offered to people who have proven themselves to be knowledgeable on clan rules, fair/impartial, care about BN and its members and fulfil the requirements for the particular ranks. Admin ranks are required to be on and familiar with our website as we use it to stay in touch, run events/competitions and keep track of member achievements and warnings * Admin - Active in Clan chat, enforce rules when needed, can recruit and kick, can summon Ava * Organiser - ^ + can host clan events * Coordinator - ^ + assists the owners planning and organising events, and more supportive tasks *Overseer - the highest possible rank obtainable. Goes beyond requirements to keep BN the awesome clan that it is 'More About Bear Necessities ' RuneScape Clan Page Clan Website ss (2014-03-28 at 02.01.20).jpg BN - citadel portal.jpg clan fun - ge dance.PNG dutchessy vs alla.PNG l.PNG essy win.PNG clan slay 3.PNG Category:Browse